Take a Second To Look Awesome
by Amy Choiseul
Summary: Six friends are brought to America by their four favourite teachers, what happens when one of them meets up with her famous hollywood friends who she thought had died, and what happens when they stay with a certain you-tuber's friend? (Tobuscus, Gabuscus, Teen Wolf cast)
1. Chapter 1

"We need two more people for tug of war," Mr. Murphy shouted over the sixth years. "I'll do it sir," Aisling said and ran to her friends class to join their team. "Go on girls!" their group of friends, Connor, Killian, Jamie, Jason, Ryan and the other Connor shouted. Aisling went to the back of the line and put the rope around her waist, holding onto where it ended and holding onto another part and got ready to pull. Mr. Murphy blew the whistle and the tug of war started.

Aisling tried not to laugh as Kathryn muttered something about 'stupid Sirius' before continuing to pull the rope, she grinned when she heard Aisling say wings before she saw the other class being dragged through the mud on their backs and their knees. "Yes!" Mr. Murphy shouted in happiness, and pulled Aisling into a hug as well as Eimear who had also joined their team for the tug of war.

"Class 18C and class 22C are in the final!" Mr. Murphy said happily to Aisling, Áine and Kathryn. "No sir, you can't do that, Aisling is in 18C and two of the girls in our class are out," Kathryn and Áine said to Mr. Murphy. "It's a draw between 18C and 22C," Mr. Murphy shouted out loud so all of the sixth years could hear it. They all smiled and cheered, not really caring who won or who lost, only laughing for the craic that had been happening through out all of the tug of war.

"No cheating now," a voice whispered in Aisling's ear. She turned around to see a young man with short blonde hair and green eyes, he was about six foot five and he was fairly muscular. He was only about twenty two, and his eyes lit up when Aisling turned around to him. "I never cheat," Aisling said grinning, and picked up the Wellington. She grinned and threw the Wellington, in went further than any of the other girls had thrown it. "See no cheating," Aisling said grinning. A young guy, about eighteen with curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes grabbed Aisling's arm and pulled her towards the place where all the races were taking place.

Aisling sat on top of Jamie's bag, and Jamie sat on Connor's, while the other lads sat up on the fence. The young man with blonde hair walked over and sat down beside Aisling. "Hi Mr. Moore," Killian said. "Hi," the young man answered in reply. Mr. Murphy walked over to them as well, and sat down beside Mr. Moore. "So, what's this Tobuscus and Gabuscus thing?" Mr. Murphy asked. "Well Tobuscus, is Toby Turner sir, he's a famous you-tuber, he make YouTube videos, and Gabuscus is his friend," Aisling answered. "Oh," Mr. Murphy said interested, he looked up and saw Mr. Brown walking towards him, Mr. Murphy jumped up and started sprinting away, with Mr. Brown shouting after him.

"Hey lads," the other Mr. Moore said, "you might want to get off the fence, it has a tendency to fall down." Aisling started laughing at the pained expression on her cousin's face as he remembered falling off the fence. "Go on Áine, go Kathryn!" Aisling, the two Mr. Moore's, Connor, Jamie, Jason and Killian shouted as Kathryn and Áine took off in the three-legged race.

"Yes!" Aisling and the lads shouted as Áine and Kathryn crossed the finish line first. "Sir, where are we supposed to be now?" Killian asked the other Mr. Moore, who had a clipboard, as the races finished. "You lot should be in the Sports Hall right now, Connor you're doing the high jump right?" Mr. Moore answered. This Mr. Moore had short black hair that was gelled up and blue eyes, he was about the same height as his cousin, but he was slightly more muscular, he was about twenty-two as well. "Crap, thanks sir," the young guy with curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes said, and himself, Aisling, Áine, Kathryn, Killian, Jason, Jamie and the Mr. Moore with blonde hair sprinted across the car-park and into the Sports Hall.

"I'm tired," Aisling said, and tried to rest her head on Connor's shoulder when they were sitting down but he continued to sing a song and only stopped singing when Aisling took her head off his shoulder. She then tried going to sleep on Kathryn's shoulder, but Kathryn's shoulder was 'twitching'. Aisling sighed, shot glares at them both, stood up and walked over to where Jamie was sitting, and sat down there, resting her head on his shoulder and she started to fall asleep there, with no distractions to keep her awake.

"GO CONNOR!" the group of friends shouted as Connor started running towards the high jump, he flipped over the bar, and there was plenty of room between him and the bar. "YES!" they all shouted at the same time, when the bar didn't fall. Mr. Kavanagh, their crazy PE teacher stopped Connor and spoke with him for a few minutes before sending him back over to where Connor would start running from. The other lads from the other classes jumped over the high jump, and Connor jumped over it again, but this time he didn't flip over it, and so it continued for a good while, until the other three lads had been knocked out and it was only Connor left, if he made it over this jump, he won the high jump. Connor took a deep breath, looked over at his friends who were all almost falling over as they leaned forward in anticipation. Connor began to sprint towards the high jump, and as he got closer and closer, his grin got wider and wider, he jumped and...flipped over the bar, clearing it easily! "Yes, go Connor!" the group of friends shouted and ran over to him and they all hugged him.

"Anyone walking can go home now, anyone getting a lift, must wait in the school," a voice said over the intercom. Aisling grinned at the blonde Mr. Moore who was now glaring at her in mock jealousy. "You're so lucky you get to go home now, I have to wait around until every student has left the building," he said childishly. "See you at home, will you pick up some chocolate and jelly's please?" Aisling asked standing up, Mr. Moore nodded and herself and her friends walked out the Sports Hall door, and ended up in the little sort of reception place there. "So, what are we doing?" Connor asked.


	2. The Water Fight

Áine grinned at Connor, took Aisling's water bottle from her bag, took the top off, and poured it all over Connor. Áine's grin changed to a look of horror, when Connor jumped onto his bike, Aisling jumped onto the bag carrier of Connor's bike, Kathryn screamed as Jamie and Killian started squirting water at her and she ran away.

Connor started cycling after Áine with his water bottle in his hand, ready to squirt it at her when he had caught up with her, but Áine was using the crowd of people leaving the school to her advantage. As Áine sprinted out of the school grounds, Connor sped up on the bike when the crowd had cleared, Kathryn was sprinting after them with Jamie and Killian running after her with bottles, grinning madly.

The group of friends ran from their school, through Maynooth town and to the bus stop just past the Glenroyal like that, the people of Maynooth were well used to these six teenagers doing crazy things. When they reached the bus stop, Connor caught up with Áine and soaked her, Jamie and Killian sprayed the water at Kathryn, and Aisling got off the bike and sat on the wall. Everyone then turned to Aisling, pulled out their water bottles and soaked her all at the same time.

Aisling glared at her friends, as she shivered with the cold. A silver car pulled up at the bus stop, along with a motorbike behind it. The window was rolled down and Mr. Brown looked out at the six friends, four of whom, were all covered in water. Mr. Brown shook his head in exasperation, trying not to smile and reached across opening the passenger door. "Get in," Mr. Brown said, and Connor pushed Killian and Jamie out of the way before jumping into the passenger seat of the car. Áine, Kathryn, Jamie and Killian all squished into the back of Mr. Brown's car, while Aisling got on the motorbike.

The rider on the motorcycle passed a blue and black helmet back to Aisling, and she put it on. The motorbike moved up beside Mr. Brown's car and the rider looked at Mr. Brown who grinned crazily at them. "Race you to Aisling's house," he said and took off. Aisling grinned, pulled down the visor of the helmet and put her feet up, as the rider in front of her kick started the engine of the motorbike. They sped out of the bus stop, and Aisling held on tight to the rider.

* * *

Meanwhile in Mr. Brown's car, Áine and Killian had started a poke war in the back. "Will you four stop it!" Mr. Brown exclaimed. "Let's play 'I've got a person'," Connor suggested. "I've got a person!" Jamie exclaimed. "Actor?" Mr. Brown asked."Yes," Jamie answered. "Irish?" Áine asked. "No," Jamie answered. "American?" Kathryn asked. "No," he answered. "British?" Connor asked. "Yup," he answered. "English?" Killian asked. "Yup," Jamie answered.

"Old?" Kathryn asked. "Sort of," Jamie answered. "Comedy?" Áine asked. "No," he answered. "Family?" Killian asked. "Usually," he answered. "Anthony Hopkins?" Connor asked. "No, Anthony Hopkins is Welsh," he answered. "Hugh Grant?" Áine asked. "No," he answered. "Was he in a historical movie?" Mr. Brown asked, "Like Michael Collins?" "Yup," he answered. "Is he in Michael Collins?" Killian asked. "Yup," Jamie answered. "Did he kill Dumbledore?" Mr. Brown asked. "Yes," Jamie answered. "Yes, I win!" Mr. Brown exclaimed then stopped suddenly, and burst out laughing while he was driving down the narrow country road.

"What?" everyone asked. "I just realized, you know the way that Alan Rickman plays Snape?" Mr. Brown asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "And he also plays Eamon de Valera?" Mr. Brown asked and they all nodded again, "Well in a way, Eamon de Valera killed Dumbledore!" The others all burst out laughing at the thought of the first Irish president killing Professor Dumbledore.

"I have a person," Kathryn said. "Tobuscus," Killian answered immediately and Kathryn looked at him amazed. "How did you know?" she asked. "I'm psychic," Killian answered grinning, "it's the fact that you're pretty much obsessed with him." "Oh," Kathryn said blushing. "Who is Tobuscus?" Mr. Brown asked and everyone turned fell to the right side of the car slightly, as Mr. Brown took a left. "He's a famous you-tuber," Kathryn answered and Mr. Brown looked in his mirror at her. "He makes videos on YouTube, he's very funny and Kathryn is obsessed with him," Jamie answered, "Aisling also watches his videos and is a big fan of him, his friend jacksfilms, and their other friend Gabuscus, but unfortunately for them they live in America."

"I wish I could meet them, that and meet Robert Downey Jr. and Benedict Cumberbatch," Kathryn said. "Who's Benedict Cumberbatch?" Mr. Brown asked confused. "You know the BBC series of 'Sherlock'?" Connor asked. "Yeah, it's brilliant," Mr. Brown answered. "He plays Sherlock in it," Connor said. "Ah," Mr. Brown said, "Kathryn, what would you do to meet them?" "I would do anything!" Kathryn exclaimed instantly. A thoughtful look came on Mr. Brown's face and the rest of the drive was quiet.

* * *

"You lot, go and get changed into some dry clothes," Mr. Brown said pulling up in Aisling's house's drive-way. "We can't, Aisling has the keys," Connor said, he didn't see the blue motorbike that was already parked in the drive-way. "Eh, Connor, Aisling's already home," Jamie said and grinned as Connor had a sheepish look on his face.

"Are you staying tonight, Sam?" Áine asked Mr. Brown, as they were all getting out of the car. "Of course, it's the weekend, I always stay with my favourite god-child and niece at the weekends," Mr. Brown answered, getting out of the car. Jamie and Killian ran to the front door and continued to ring the door bell over and over again, until the front door was opened, but instead of Aisling having answered the door, the black-haired Mr. Moore had opened the door.

"Come on, Aisling's after turning the fire on, there are hot chocolates ready for you as well," Mr. Moore said. "Thanks Charlie," Jamie said and walked into the house, before running upstairs and into the guest room that was basically his. Killian ran up into 'his room' and the others did the same.

A few minutes later they all came down to the sitting room to find hot chocolates on the sitting room table, the fire on, and Ghost, Aisling's wolf curled up at her chair. Aisling grinned at them, and they all sat down, glad to be out of their wet clothes. Jamie and Killian hadn't gotten too wet but they had still gotten a bit wet.

"So, what's on?" Kathryn asked as Aisling turned the TV on. "Dunno, but we should probably wait until Will and Alex get back," Aisling said, then turned to look at Sam and Charlie, "How did you guys get out of having to wait until every student had left the school?" "We told Harry that we figured you lot would plan something and one of you would either get severely injured, or Aisling would end up waiting around for half an hour waiting for the next bus to come," Sam answered. "Thank you," Killian said, "we probably would have caught a cold if you hadn't picked us up."

"Shush!" Aisling exclaimed, "Midsomer Murders is on!" Everyone quietened down and watched the TV, as Detective Inspector Barnaby got ready to solve his next case with Detective Sergeant Jones.

* * *

The blonde Mr. Moore and Mr. Murphy walked into the sitting room and glared at Charlie and Sam. "The last student didn't leave until half six," Mr. Murphy said. Aisling looked at her watch. "It's seven o'clock, do you know how many crappy TV shows we had to watch?" Aisling asked. "Nope, what's for dinner?" Mr. Moore asked sitting down on Aisling's lap.

"I don't know, do you guys want pizza or Indian?" Aisling asked. "Pizza," everyone in the room said. "Right, from Apache?" Jamie asked. "Of course," Aisling said grinning, then groaned as Mr. Moore shifted. "Alex, you're getting really heavy," Aisling complained. "Did she just call me fat?" Mr. Moore asked. "No Alex, she said you were getting heavier, it might be your muscles," Sam said.

"Either way, get off my lap," Aisling said. Alex sighed and got up and sat down on the beanbag. "You order this time Will," Aisling said and tossed Mr. Murphy her phone. "Right, seven 15" kajan chicken," Will said looking at each person in turn, "12" margherita and a 12" pepperoni." "Yup," everyone said. "Okay, find something good to watch," Will said and left the sitting room with the phone.

"What do you think we should watch?" Aisling asked them, everyone looked at each other before grinning and saying, "The Mask of Zorro." "Grand, Jamie, will you go get it and please put it in the PS3?" Aisling asked. "You're so lazy," Jamie said grinning before going over to the DVD rack and put it into the PS3.

Will came back into the room and grinned when he saw which movie was on. "Move over," Will said, and sat between Sam and Killian. Aisling grabbed the controller for the PS3 and pressed 'x' when it went onto 'Play Movie'.

* * *

The doorbell rang, Aisling paused the movie, and Sam jumped off the couch, took out his wallet and went to the front door. "Right, cheers," Sam said from the hallway and came back into the sitting room with the eight pizzas. "Take your pizza," Sam said and everyone rushed forward to get their pizza.

When the movie finished, it was sixteen minutes past nine. Jamie looked over at Aisling as she rubbed her eyes, they had all had a long day and they were all wrecked. "You should go to bed, you've got training in the morning," Jamie said to her. Aisling nodded, too tired to say anything and pushed herself out of the chair, stumbling slightly from tiredness.

Charlie jumped out of the chair and grabbed Aisling before she fell over. "Maybe, I should help you up to bed, eh?" Charlie asked her, and Aisling grinned up at him. "Yeah, where are you sleeping tonight?" she asked him as he put his arm around her waist and he supported her. Charlie didn't answer her until they were out of ear-shot of the others. "Can I sleep in your room tonight, mine isn't even close to as comfortable as your's, added to the fact that you have a lovely fluffy sheep-skin rug on your fluffy carpet," Charlie answered smiling. Ghost followed them up the stairs. "Do you want to go to bed now?" Aisling asked him. "Yeah, why not?" Charlie asked, and as soon as they got into Aisling's room, he shifted into a grey and white wolf.

Aisling smiled at him and got into her bed, not bothering to get changed into her pyjamas. The grey and white wolf that had been Charlie, jumped up onto her bed, as did Ghost, they both curled up at her legs. Aisling turned her light off, and went to sleep.

* * *

"What do you bet that Charlie's shifted into his wolf and has fallen asleep on Aisling's bed?" Sam asked. They all laughed at how true it was. Charlie loved his little cousin, and was ridiculously protective over her.

"Look, South Park is on," Jamie said and changed to Comedy Central. Alex curled his feet up underneath him, and everyone snuggled together into the couch.

At about ten, everyone else went to bed. Jamie, Alex and Will opened Aisling's bedroom door quietly. Sure enough, a grey and white wolf was asleep on Aisling's bed, as was Ghost, and underneath the covers was Aisling. The three lads smiled gently, Alex walked into the room gently, bent over Aisling and kissed her forehead gently. "Sleep tight, little wolf," Alex whispered.

Alex tip-toed out again, and Will closed the door quietly behind them. "I have this brilliant idea," Will said, "we're going to go to America for a while, and Aisling and Kathryn will meet this Tobuscus, and Gabuscus."

"You, my friend are a genius," Jamie said, "and do you know what would be even better?" "What?" Will asked grinning. "If you arranged for Aisling to meet up with the Teen Wolf crew, it's just something you should do," Jamie said grinning at him.

* * *

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my laptop situation is...strange. Hope you enjoy it, review if you want to, or not, I don't really mind. But I might get these horrible writers blocks. Like I have with my Lord of the Rings fan-fiction. You should definitely check out Aine Hathaway, she's writing a Lord of the Ring's fan-fic, A Night at the Museum one, a Guardian of the Sun and two others that I cannot remember. (Sorry Áine) You should also check out Isabella Auditore, she's writing a few Gone fan-fics, a Portal 2 one, and a Tobuscus one. Two of my characters are based on these two authors, I hope that you have the common sense to tell who. (By the way, Kat, I think we should convince Mr. O' D to wear that t-shirt! And to you and Áine, Jamie said that he'd pretend to be a pirate on the last day of school!)_**


End file.
